


Eyes on the Prize

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Eric Harris - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: For ericismygod!P.S. Pretty sure we have the same religion 😈
Relationships: Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Eyes on the Prize

It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on what I was supposed to be doing when all I could do was stare at her. If I wasn’t staring at her then I was thinking about her and fantasizing about what I wanted to do with her, or to her.  
I sat at my table in the commons and while my friends at the table ate their food and talked back and forth, I watched her. She was standing beside one of the tables close by and I let my eyes go over her body, taking in every detail. The way her jeans hugged her thighs in all the right ways, the way her tight shirt showed off her curves. God damn what I would give to get my hands on her.  
“Eric did you hear me?” My friend Mike said, interrupting my fantasy I had going on in my head and it thoroughly pissed me off.  
“He didn’t hear shit. He’s too busy staring at the new girl” another friend chimed in.  
“Shut up dude”  
“What? You know it’s true. Anybody that looks at you can see you foaming at the mouth for her” he continued, causing my face to burn and I knew I was giving myself away.  
“Just go talk to her dude”  
“Ha! Yeah right. She doesn’t know that I exist. And I don’t even know her name” I replied and tried my hardest not to look back her way, but I was failing miserably.

The bell rang, signaling the start of my next class. The last one that I would have of the day with my new obsession.  
I made my way down the hall and when I got to the doorway, there she was. I moved to the side and let her go in front of me and she gave me a sweet smile and said thank you as she moved past me.  
No thank you. Now I can watch you walk to your seat. I smiled at the thought as I followed behind her and when she looked at me over her shoulder, I quickly took the seat right behind where she had put her books down.  
The teacher started talking but all I could concentrate on was the outline of her bra through the tight shirt she was wearing. I never thought I would be jealous of a piece of clothing, but here I am.  
She got up to sharpen her pencil halfway through the class and as I watched her my eyes stayed glued to her ass and thick thighs. I felt my body starting to react and had to shift around in my seat trying to control myself.  
The teacher finished giving us our homework and there were still a few minutes left of class so everyone started talking and moving around the room but I stayed put so that I could have just a few more minutes to fill my brain with every detail of her body. For later tonight of course.  
“You are a quiet one aren’t you?”  
Her voice made my body tense up and my eyes instantly darted to her face. I tried my best to think of something witty to say like I typically would, but I was at a complete loss for words.  
“I’m Y/n by the way” she said as she turned in her seat to where she could face me.  
I know I looked like a complete loser as I stared back at her stupidly, but I had not been prepared for an actual conversation with her at all.  
“Uh.. I’m Eric” I finally got out.  
“Yeah I know”  
Her words caught me off guard and I felt my eyebrows furrow as I tried to figure out how the hell she knew who I was. And why.  
“Alright then” she replied as I watched the smile fall from her face and she turned back around in her seat.  
“Hey wait, Sorry. I’ve got a lot on my mind” I let out, if only she knew that I was talking about her body.  
“That’s okay” she replied while turning back around to face me.  
“Nobody has really talked to me since I got here. I was starting to think that everyone in this school just sucks”  
“They do. Well.. most of them” I replied and tried to keep my eyes on her face instead of her chest.  
“I tried to bum a lighter off someone between classes earlier and he just walked away. So I haven’t had a smoke since before school this morning”  
“I have a lighter” I quickly informed her and realized I sounded a little too eager.  
“Want to go smoke with me when the bell rings?” I asked, trying to calm my voice.  
“I would love to” she replied with a smile.  
When the bell rang, she walked close beside me talking about random things that I honestly didn’t give a shit about, but I was putting on my best “This is super interesting” face.  
When we made it to the door that lead down the path to the smokers pit, I held it open so that she could go out in front of me. She walked past and of course my eyes went straight back to where they had been for most of the day.  
“Hey Eric?” she said, causing my eyes to go back to hers and the look on her face told me that I had just been caught.  
“Yeah?” I asked with burning ears.  
“Stop staring at my ass” she replied with a huge smile before she turned and continued walking to the pit.  
I stood frozen in place trying to sort out how the hell I was going to recover from that.


End file.
